WHAT'S BEING SAID BETWEEN YOUR HEART AND MINE
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Snippets of conversations between Han Solo and Leia Organa from Star Wars: A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back.


WHAT'S BEING SAID BETWEEN YOUR HEART AND MINE

(snippets from some of Han and Leia's conversations in A NEW HOPE and THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK)

Leia: You came in that ship? You're braver than I thought.

(Heart: Would you take any chance to rescue me?)

Han: Don't knock it.

(Heart: After seeing you, I'd carry you to safety myself if I had to)

Han: I have to leave.

(Heart: Please ask me to stay)

Leia: I guess so.

(Heart: I want you to stay without me asking you to.)

Han: Well, your highness. I guess this is it.

(Heart: I didn't want this day to come.)

Leia: That's right.

(Heart: Han, I'll miss you!)

Han: Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long Princess.

(Heart: Just show me you care a little.)

Leia: Han!

(Heart: Please catch up with him before he leaves)

Han: Yes, Your Highnessess.

(Heart: She came looking for you!)

Leia: I thought you'd decided to stay.

(Heart: I can't bear not seeing you again.)

Han: Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind.

(Heart: There are things you don't know about me yet.)

Leia: Han, we need you.

(Heart: _I_ need you! I didn't realize that until now.)

Han: We?

(Heart: Just say it once, Leia.)

Leia: Yes.

(Heart: I want to tell you how much I want you to stay)

Han: Oh, what about you need?

(Heart: I want you to tell me _you_ need me, just not for the Rebellion.)

Leia: I need? I don't know what you're talking about.

(Heart: That's not the truth.)

Han: You probably don't.

(Heart: I want you to realize it for yourself.)

Leia: And what precisely am I supposed to know?

(Heart: I want to hear it from your lips.)

Han: Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me.

(Heart: There…I said it…all the cards on the table….)

Leia: Yes. You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader.

(Heart: Oh, Han, why can't I say to you what I feel?)

Han: No. That's not it. Come on…Aahhh-uh huh. Come on.

(Heart: You have to realize what I'm trying to get you to say….even to yourself)

Leia: You're imagining things.  
(Heart: I'm not imagining…I know….)

Han: Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?

(Heart: I _wanted_ to give you a goodbye kiss.)

Leia: I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee!

(Heart: I want to kiss you!)

Han: I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss!

(Heart: _I_ could use a good kiss!)

Leia: I had nothing to do with it, General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy field.

(Heart: I don't care what the reason is, I'm glad you are still here.)

Han: That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight.

(Heart: It's _me_ who can't let _you_ out of my sight.)

Leia: I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain.

(Heart: I just had to tease you.)

Han: She expressed her true feelings for me.

(Heart: I wish you would, Leia.)

Leia: My! Why, you stuck-up, half, witted, scruffy looking nerf herder!)

(Heart: What I really want you to say is; you handsome, masculine, wonderful, desirable man.)

Han: You alright?

(Heart: I had to make sure for myself.)

Leia: Why are you still here?

(Heart: Oh, you are still here!)

Han: I heard the Command Center had been hit.

(Heart: I couldn't stand it if I'd found you hurt.)

Leia: You got your clearance to leave.

(Heart: I don't want you to ever leave.)

Han: Don't worry. I'll leave. First I'm going to get you to your ship.

(Heart: I want to make sure you're safe.)

Leia: This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade.

(Heart: I know you can do anything!)

Han: This baby's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart.

(Heart: And so do I.)

Leia: You don't have to do this to impress me.

(Heart: I've been impressed since the first time I laid eyes on you.)

Leia: Let go…let go, please.

(Heart: I don't want you to ever let go.)

Han: Don't get excited.

(Heart: I can feel your heart beating…. it is beating for me.)

Leia: Captain…Being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited.

(Heart: It's all I need to get excited.)

Han: Sorry Sweetheart, we haven't got time for anything else.

(Heart: But someday we will.)

Han: Hey, your worship, I'm only trying to help.

(Heart: I want to be near you whenever I can)

Leia: Would you please stop calling me that!

(Heart: I love it when you say my name.)

Han: Sure, Leia

(Heart: I love saying your name.)

Leia: Oh, you make it so difficult sometimes.

(Heart: You keep my heart and feelings in turmoil)

Han: I do. I really do. You could be nicer though. Come on, admit it …sometimes you think I'm alright.

(Heart: I want you to think more than that.)

Leia: Occasionally, when you aren't acting like a scoundrel.

(Heart: I love it when you are acting like a scoundrel.)

Han: Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I like the sound of that.

(Heart: I want to be _your_ scoundrel.)

Leia: Stop that.

(Heart: I don't want you to stop.)

Han: Stop what?

(Heart: I don't want to stop.)

Leia: Stop that. My hands are dirty.

(Heart: I like the feel of your hand on mine.)

Han: My hands are dirty too. What are you afraid of?

(Heart: I don't want you to be afraid of me.)

Leia: Afraid?

(Heart: I'm only afraid of my feelings for you.)

Han: You're trembling.

(Heart: I'm glad I'm having an affect on you.)

Leia: I'm not trembling.

(Heart: I'm lucky I'm not fainting.)

Han: You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life.

(Heart: I want to be the only scoundrel in your life.)


End file.
